


But my head's to the wall and I'm lonely.

by coffeerepublic



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeerepublic/pseuds/coffeerepublic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was wrong, like many things in your life. But you weren't going to care, no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But my head's to the wall and I'm lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted from my Luna account.
> 
> Original preface:
> 
> Welcome to my first piece of writing to ever be posted on this site. :) I'd love it if I received one or another review.
> 
> The title is from The Shins' 'New Slang', a lovely song.
> 
> Neither Joey/Jonouchi nor you belong to me, this work of fiction does though.
> 
> Enjoy!

His hand was travelling down your side, slowly, almost lovingly, drawing a moan from your throat. It was a quiet, barely audible sound and you were thankful that it hadn’t come out louder, thinking it might have disturbed the silence that was enveloping the both of you. Palms and fingertips callous, it was with incredible tenderness that his touch found the side of your breast, your ribs and your waist before finally resting on your hip. In his eyes, a new emotion flickered, and for a split second you wondered whether it was truly admiration you recognized as he explored your body with his eyes. 

However, you quickly snapped out of it again, shaking off that thought and returning to the matter at hand. Reaching for the back of his neck, you crashed his lips onto your own once more. Your eyes falling close in the exact same second, you had a hard time remembering to breathe. The sum of feelings overwhelming every single one of your senses had you feeling like you were going to drown in the passion. Tongues meeting in fast, hot movements, you barely noticed his thumbs hooking under the fabric of your shorts. Your lips never even for a second leaving his, you raised your hips a little for him to be able to pull the remainder of your clothing off your body, meeting his pelvis in a thrust in the process. You could feel his hardening member as he moaned into your mouth before breaking the kiss.

Your underwear came off along with your pants, leaving your body bare to his captivating gaze as his eyes were wandering over your naked form. In any other case, you might have felt embarrassed in this kind of situation. But the way he was looking down at you, obviously liking what he was seeing, was more of a compliment than anything. It gave you a feeling of power that turned you on beyond belief.

Then, his hands were at the back of your thighs, spreading your legs wider before he thrust his barely still clothed core against yours once more. Your back arched as you took a sharp breath in, which he took as the opportunity to pin your arms to your sides. Him finally taking control and showing some sort of domination lit up something inside you that mixed with the pleasure of him leaning down and taking a nipple into his mouth. As he continued to repeatedly push his hips against yours, the caress devoted to your chest made the growing arousal pooling in your stomach hardly bearable. It became an almost painfully pleasant need when you realized that all that was yet separating you from sleeping with each other was the tiniest layer of clothing.

Getting fed up with this anticipation you considered just telling him to fuck you already, but as you were clawing at his back, dragging your nails down to his boxers and pushing your hands inside to grab his behind, you couldn’t find it in you to break the quiet. Although this wasn’t right, oh, it was as far from acceptable as anything could possibly be, still it felt so… special. Sacred almost. Like this were too good to be corrupted by any words either of you could speak.

Instead, you pushed yourself up onto your elbows and forcefully flipped him over, his hands leaving your arms. You quickly pulled his boxer shorts off and couldn’t help but smirk as his erection sprang out. You were a lucky girl tonight. Now you were only to hope that he knew how to put it to good use. Kneeling between his legs, you leaned down a little, one of your hands resting on his stomach as you took his cock in the other. Your eyes locked with his and you saw him smirking back at you. A hand found its place on your shoulder and though he didn’t pull you down, you knew what he wanted and obeyed. Tightening your grip, you pumped it a few times before closing the final gap and taking the tip in your mouth. Bit by bit, you gradually took in more. His grip on your shoulder strengthened before fading into massaging movements and you understood that you were too slow for his liking, placing a teasing lick here and there. Hearing little noises leaving his throat at that, you decided to tease him some more, finally beginning to move your head back and forth while altering between licking and sucking. You could tell he loved it, and if you had still needed proof, it would have been given when he moaned your name rather loudly. Knowing he wanted you badly was pushing you closer to just forgetting about any kind of foreplay and instead fucking his brains out right away. Still, you couldn’t suppress a chuckle at how easily he was submitting to you and naturally, he felt it.

And in that moment, you knew that you were about to lose control over this situation. His erection left your mouth with a clearly audible sound and you crawled up so you were straddling him, your faces at the same level again. Your slightly accelerated breathing hit against his chapped lips as a result of the close proximity. His normally kind, deep brown eyes were dark with lust and you knew at that moment that there was no other way out anymore for him. His decision had been made; you were going to actually do this. He would put up with every danger, the guilt, the regret this would bring him. He was going to betray her; to cheat on the girl he claimed to love. With you.

Grabbing your hips, he positioned you over his length before stopping for a second and taking a deep breath in. It was barely brushing your entrance and it was driving you mad. The anticipation was too much to take. His hands just below your hipbones gained your attention back when his hold tightened so much it was almost painful, but definitely not in a negative way. If he were to leave bruises, you knew very well you’d appreciate them later.

Quicker than you were even able to realize it, he had dragged you on top of him in one swift move, pulling a low groan from you as you felt you inner walls being spread. You took a minute to take everything in – that yes, this was Joey, the great, faithful Joey Wheeler that you were sleeping with right in this second, and God, had it been a long time since you had last had sex. You briefly wondered whether this was his first time, but decided that he’d been acting too boldly for that.

His grip on you loosened the tiniest bit before returning stronger than before; and being ripped out of this haze of different thoughts, you regained your consciousness. You immediately went over to lifting you hips and slamming them back down, eager to see what kind of reaction you could get out of him. As you continued with this pattern, gradually picking up pace, he began to meet your thrusts by moving his own pelvis in rhythm with yours.

Soon, you had reached the maximum pace you possibly could in this position. And you started realizing that this was definitely not Joey’s first time either when although at the bottom, he took control over the situation, guiding your body to move against his in a way that made you throw your head back and close your eyes in bliss. You whispered out his name, so quietly that you weren’t sure he had even heard you. But he had, which became clear when you found yourself on your back a split second later. He lifted your thighs onto his hips and you took the hint and crossed them behind his back. This way, your lower half was lifted off the bed and when he pushed inside you again, quicker than before, he reached a whole new angle. The feeling of arousal in your stomach was continuously growing and, looking in his eyes for the first time since he had penetrated you, you were able to see that he was also nearing his orgasm.

Breathing heavily, he leaned down to kiss you, one of his arms around your waist to keep his angle steady. As he kissed you deeply, his other hand found its way between your bodies towards your clit. Feeling him rubbing circles with his thumb where you were most sensitive, you knew that you were going to come. His thrusts became slower and irritable and suddenly, all your senses seemed to give in as you reached your climax. Your back arched and you felt your walls contracting uncontrollably around him which, mere seconds later, pushed him over the edge as well. He took his time to ride out his orgasm, enjoying the feeling of your fingernails digging into his shoulders. You hadn’t even realized you had been scratching at his back the whole time, and right now, as exhaustion took over you, you could have cared less. You weren’t the one cheating, so it wouldn’t be your problem.

Struggling to keep himself up on his arms, he eventually gave up and let himself drop down on the narrow bed next to you, leaving your body. Neither of you said a word. The only thing filling the silence was the sound of both him and you trying to catch your breath. Lying on your back, you didn’t even dare look at his face. It felt too uncomfortable. 

What would he do now? You both knew, you had known all along, that this was not supposed to be of any significance.

And it seemed that he had taken that seriously because, before either of you had even said a single word, he sat up, placed his feet on the floor next to your bed and began collecting the various articles of clothing that belonged to him. Before you had even had the chance to pick up the cover that had fallen to the floor, he was already almost done with putting his pants back on.

Before he pulled his t-shirt down, you could see that marks were already beginning to form on his back from your nails. A smirk wanted to form on your face, but you didn’t let it. Instead, you climbed off the bed and got up. You looked around and it took a few moments before you had spotted your bra and panties that had been discarded carelessly. You picked them up off the floor, turning your back to Joey while putting them back on. Feeling his stare in your back, you turned your head to throw a look at him over your shoulder.

“Where’re you gonna go now?” you asked, surprised to hear how hoarse you voice was. You tried to emphasize your utter carelessness with a smile, but it seemed like he missed it when he averted his gaze. In his look, there was a kind of sudden sadness that you couldn’t quite place. The way his blond hair fell into his sorrow-filled eyes that had now regained their original warm, brown color almost made you want to sit down next to him on the edge of the bed and hug him. It was obvious that he was regretting his actions already, like you had predicted.

“Why’re you asking that?” His voice was hoarse as well, more so than yours even, but that might have been because he hadn’t spoken a single word since this had started.

“Well, you’re making it rather obvious that you’re not planning on spending any more time here.” You chuckled. “And I was just trying to make some small talk.” You had finally managed to get the clip of your bra closed and were now looking for a shirt. You saw the one you had been wearing before on the floor, but decided to put on a different one that you spotted near the foot of your bed. He recognized it as one of his band shirts that he’d lent you a while ago and never got back, but he didn’t mention it.

“I… I don’t know yet. Maybe I’ll go home.” Confusion was evident in his voice, though you could sense he was trying to hide it. He got up and walked towards the door of your tiny apartment, inevitably passing you on the way. He paused his steps for a moment, wrapping one of his arms around your waist and pulling you into him in a short embrace, sinking his nose into your hair and taking in your scent.

“I guess I’ll see you around, [Name].” He let go of you and turned towards the front door. His statement wasn’t supposed to be casual, neither was it awkward. It was true. You were less of friends than you were of acquaintances, and when you would meet for the next time wasn’t so sure. Usually you’d see each other at parties, sometimes at concerts. You had a few mutual friends and there had been times when you’d offered each other a place to stay when the other had been too drunk, too tired, too lonely.

As the door closed behind him, you wondered why you weren’t friends. You didn’t have an answer, but you figured it was because the two of you were too different, despite all of the things you had in common. You were too much for him to handle, too careless. Although he didn’t hang around the most recommendable people and did many questionable things, he still had beliefs. He had values. And he had a certain degree of innocence deep inside him that contrasted you greatly.

Nonetheless, you liked having him around. Maybe it was for that exact reason.

* * *

“What the hell, Joey?! What the hell!” she yelled, her voice turning shrill as it became louder. He wanted to say something, anything to make it all right. But he couldn’t, she didn’t let him. “What am I to you?! No, wait, don’t answer. I think I know.”

“I’m so, so sorry…” he started. She snorted, tears shining in her eyes. “Yeah, right. Bet you weren’t sorry while you were fucking your whore. Guess I’m not good enough for you anymore, am I?” The first tear ran down her cheek, and it made him want to drop on his knees and beg for her forgiveness. But he wouldn’t. He tried to take her in his arms, surprised when she shoved him away.

“I’m getting sick of trying to be.” Her voice cracked and she took a deep breath in before raising it again. “We are over!” Then, she stormed out.

And he was left speechless, knowing that there was no way back. She was gone.

* * *

You sighed as you heard the doorbell ring. Putting down your coffee cup, you turned to leave your small kitchenette and open the door. You hadn’t quite reached it when additionally to the bell, heavy knocking sounded. “I’m coming!” you yelled. “Damn it.” Who needed you so badly at this hour of the night?

You had been expecting many things, but not to come face to face with a rather aggravated-looking Joseph Wheeler. However, you hid the surprise and when you spoke, there was no way he would be able to tell any difference from your usual, slightly arrogant coolness.

“Oh, Joey. What brings you here?” He didn’t answer, instead silently letting out a deep breath, his facial expression unchanging. “Well, come in, I guess.” You got out of his way and watched as he walked in, stopping in the middle of the room. After closing the door, you walked past him, back into your tiny kitchen. You picked up your abandoned coffee and turned around to face Joey, who had followed you, leaning against the sink and taking a sip from your cup. “I don’t really have anything to offer you… cold coffee, maybe… or…”

“She left me,” he said, interrupting you. Before you were able to truly realize what he had said, he continued. “She found out about what happened and broke up with me. Said that if she wasn’t good enough for me, she’d stop trying to be.” He looked down. “I don’t know what to do.”

You didn’t really know how to reply to that. The way he’d said it had an undertone that said, ‘Fix this.’. “Joey, I’m sorry to hear that. But I don’t know what you’re supposed to do either.” You surely hadn’t been expecting the aggressiveness that was about to hit you.

“Oh, so you don’t know? I sure was hoping you’d know what to do, since this whole thing is your fault!” His face contorted in anger as he suddenly raised his voice. But you wouldn’t have it this way. 

“My fault?! Yeah, right, keep telling yourself that bullshit! It’s not like I fucking forced you to sleep with me!” you yelled, setting your cup down in the sink with such force the coffee spilled. “Besides, am I the one who cheated? Didn’t think so!”

As quickly as he’d raised it, the volume of his voice died down again. “I really loved her, you know, [Name].” You snorted, the anger that had flamed up boiling in your stomach.

“Yeah, right. You know what, Joey? If you really loved her that fucking much, you wouldn’t have slept with another girl in the first place. I know you can’t stand being alone, but there’s more left where she came from.” Closing your eyes, you breathed in deeply to calm yourself. Then you smirked as another thought came to your mind. “Besides… I’m better in bed than her anyways.”

A blush crept on his cheeks. “Wha- …what?” You chuckled. “Your reaction tells me I’m right. I was just making an educated guess.” He didn’t respond, instead avoiding your eyes with his own. A few seconds passed and silence fell over the both of you as his embarrassment slowly faded. He wasn’t looking at you, and while he grew pensive, you had the chance to analyze him a bit.

Without the anger or the embarrassment left, there was something else in his eyes. It was dark and if you had to file it, you would put it somewhere between frustration, depression and pure void. And you realized you couldn’t let him be on his own in this state.

You took a step towards him and reached a hand up to his shoulder. “You know, Joey… if… if you don’t want to be alone tonight, you could…” You swallowed. “Stay here.”

The tone of your voice told him that this was not an invite for another one-night-stand, and that was one of the reasons he found himself nodding. You smiled and he pulled you into a loose hug, a silent thank-you.

Later, when you had finished getting ready for going to sleep, you left your bathroom and quietly walked towards your bed. He was already lying down, facing the wall. You wondered whether he was asleep and, careful in case he was, you silently got under the covers next to him.

You turned off the last, small light and laid on your back, facing the ceiling. It didn’t take long after you had closed your eyes for you to drift off to sleep. Just before you did, you felt the mattress move and slowly, a hand found yours, the touch so light you weren’t even sure it was actually there. But you were too tired to think about it, so you fell asleep. And as you did, you felt something weird in a corner somewhere in the very back of your heart. Something you hadn’t felt in a long time.

When he’d turned towards you, he had seen you were wearing his shirt. He wondered whether you liked doing so. And for some reason, that thought made the sorrow he was feeling a little more bearable.


End file.
